Three Syllables
by starry night blue
Summary: COMPLETE - Their names both had three syllables. He thought it was special. She thought it was silly. There are three syllables they do agree upon, though.
1. Chapter 1

**D/C: I don't own OHSHC. Or anything else, at that. **

**Hello! Well, this story came out of nowhere. I was working on the fifth chapter of another story when this plot bunny bounced into my head and I just couldn't resist. I've come to love the first person perspective, too. It's such fun and gives you flexibility with your characters. Anyway, this is a story of two perspectives. The first part will be told by Hikaru, and the second will be told by Haruhi. So you'll be able to see how the story goes from each POV. Of course, the dialogue will be repeated in both parts, but...I'm afraid I can't do anything about that. **

**Let's start with Hikaru, shall we? **

**Three Syllables **

_Him_

"Haruhi."

"Hikaru."

Three syllables. I always found it amusing how these three syllables were so alike. The I's and A's and U's. Of course, you thought it was silly – they're just names, you used to say, my name could be Ryoko or Ayumi or Hagu or something else; it doesn't change anything. Well, you were never one to believe in fairy tales and destiny and whatnot, and I wasn't either, but I still thought it was rather cute.

I mean, come on, Haruhi, it's not like we met under normal conditions. Statistics have shown that speed dating has a success rate of one in a million. Did you ever imagine that you could be that one? I certainly didn't see that coming. I had just gone there out of boredom, and when I sat in the chair across from you, I could tell that it was the same case with you. How do I know that? Haha, Haruhi, did you look at yourself before coming to the place where the speed dating was to be held? Your hair was messy, your had not a single smear of make-up on, and when I looked closely, I was able to see the coffee stain on your plain white shirt. I would hardly call that effort. Surely you know that what most people hope to get out of speed dating is a sleepover, don't you?

It was the reason I was there, after all. My twin brother always commented that I was pretty aimless and empty. Don't you have anything better to do than waste your time screwing girls all the time? Just because you're rich doesn't mean you're allowed to be idle, Kaoru used to say. Well, yeah…I had the money, I had everything; what else is left? I guess I was just as bad as the rest, eh, Haruhi?

I'll be honest, when I first saw you, I thought, "What the hell? A druggie?" I'm sorry, darling, but you really looked like one. I'm just glad you gave me the proper courtesy of telling me your name. I'd already seen that the guy before me didn't get so much as a "Hello".

You didn't say anything else. You simply dropped your head onto the arms you had folded on the table, and…I still can't get over this…you pretended to _snore. _Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? Not only did you choose to ignore me, but you also opted to embarrass me in front of everyone else in the room. I could already feel my cheeks flush in anger. That's when I bonked you on the head.

Do you know that you look cute even when you're angry? You looked soooo angry. But then again, I was angry as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" we both said at the same time, and we paused.

"I'm ignoring you," you said.

"And I'm bonking you for ignoring me," I replied.

We glared at each other, and we continued to glare at each other even after the buzzer sounded and I had to switch places with someone else. Throughout the speed dating session, I continued to catch you glaring at me. I didn't pay attention to any of the thirty girls I was supposed to be "dating"; all I could do was stare at you. I hated you, and at the same time I found you extremely irresistible. I made a mental note to corner you after everyone left.

And I did. You looked like you were ready to knee me in the groin at that time.

"Hey, think I can buy you a drink?" I had asked.

"Drink as in alcoholic drink?" you demanded, and I nodded. "No, thanks. I don't drink."

"Well, then, coffee?" I persisted.

You looked pointedly at the coffee stain on your shirt. "I've had enough coffee for one day," you deadpanned.

"Pie? Cake?" I said helplessly, running out of options.

"I'm not fond of sweets," you replied, and ironically enough, you said it with a sickly sweet smile.

I gritted my teeth then; you were really giving me a difficult time. "Dinner, then? You can't not dine, and you couldn't have possibly had dinner yet, and…let's face it, no-one hates food," I said hurriedly. "We could just grab a quick burger or something. Do you like burgers?"

You studied me for a moment, and then you nodded, resigned. "Burgers sound okay," you agreed.

And then, when I took you to my red sports car, you regarded it as if it were a gnat resting on your pastrami sandwich. Seriously, you looked completely disgusted, and when I asked you why, you simply said, "You're a rich boy."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," I pointed out.

"It _is _a bad thing."

We looked like we were off to a rocky start. It was clear that we both disliked each other greatly, just as it was clear that neither of us knew what we were doing. To this day, I don't know what made me ask you out, and I bet you still don't a plausible reason for why you agreed to go out with me. I mean, yyseou hated rich boys and I…well, you know the sort of girls I used to go out with, don't you? Long, silky hair, flawless skin, white teeth, immaculate clothes…I'm not saying this to spite you, love; I wouldn't trade you for any of these girls and you know it.

I already knew you were a sour one, but I didn't know you were a gluttonous one! You gave me a run for my money that night. Five burgers? _Five burgers, _Haruhi? I was never able to eat two burgers in one sitting, but you ate FIVE. Along with three coleslaw salad helpings, three soda refills and five pockets of French Fries. I was stunned.

But then…you threw it all up. And inside my car, no less. You're such a dope, kiddo, but I love you for it. You ate so much and made yourself sick. I couldn't take you home in such a state, so I drove you to the nearest hospital. They patched you up nicely, but you had to stay the night. I started to bid you farewell, and to be honest, I never thought I'd see you after that night. However, you surprised me when you asked me to stay with you.

"Why?"

"Hospitals scare me."

I should've left; it would've been the sensible thing to do. But I stayed. And every time I had to rush forward with the sterilized bowl when you started to retch, I wished I had gone back home. It wasn't just the odor of your vomit. It was the fact that you were looking less and less appealing by the minute. You were pale and your cheeks were drawn and you were sweating like anything! I can honestly say that you were the first girl that ever repelled me this much.

I didn't even have a proper bed! I had to fall asleep on the couch next to you. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that was?

All that seemed bearable in face of waking up to find you…gone. For a moment, I thought you may be in the loo, but the nurse told me you'd left early in the morning. I was even more stunned now. I couldn't believe someone would do that. You didn't even thank me for dinner or medical care! What sort of person does that? I left the hospital in a trance. My car reeked of your sick, but I barely noticed it.

I just arrived home and crashed to bed.

…only to be woken up a few hours later by a rough knocking on the door. I opened the door and who should I find but you?

But…you looked different. You looked gorgeous. Your short hair had been brushed and now gleamed in the light. Your beautiful brown eyes were wide and alert. Your small mouth was painted with a faint pink color. You were wearing a light blue dress that reached a little above your knees, and you smelled of lavender. For a moment, I didn't recognize you. You have to excuse me for that, but you looked nothing like the girl who was throwing up her dinner last night.

"Hello," you said cheerily. I was too stunned to say anything, so I just nodded. "I've come to invite you to brunch."

"Brunch?" I repeated.

"We need to freshen you up, though," you remarked. "You're in no state to leave the house."

You made yourself at home alright. You walked into the apartment and led me by the hand to the bathroom, where you place my head under the showerhead and lathered my hair with shampoo. You rinsed out the foam, and rubbed my hair with a towel. Then you brushed my teeth and washed my face. I felt dazed. I couldn't even react to these weird actions of yours. Of course, I did put my foot down when you tried to dress me.

"I think I can get dressed myself," I said pointedly.

"Of course you can," you said patronizingly.

But I was so flustered and couldn't even begin to button my shirt. So you helped me into my jeans, zipped my fly, buckled my belt, buttoned my shirt, straightened my collar, brushed my hair and even sprayed me with perfume. And then you finally pulled socks over my feet and made me slip them into a pair of shoes. There was no other word to describe this situation: bizarre. I couldn't understand why you felt completely comfortable cleaning up and dressing a complete stranger, while I on the other hand was feeling utterly humiliated.

"Haruhi, what on Earth…?" I demanded.

You blinked, as if what you were doing was the most common thing in the world. "What's wrong?" you asked.

"What are you doing?" I said, aghast.

"I'm just getting you ready for our brunch," you answered.

"Haruhi, we've known each other for less than…twelve hours and you've already given me a shower and…" I said.

"To be fair, I only washed your hair," you interrupted me.

"You still saw me half-naked, dammit!" I exploded. "You stripped me right to my boxers and dressed me again! Doesn't that strike you as strange? Do you do that to people all the time? Do you barge in on them and give them showers and dress them up? And how did you find out my address, for God's sake?"

"I asked around," you replied with a smile. Then you titled your head. "Is it so wrong?"

"It's not normal!"

"Just because it's not normal doesn't mean it's wrong, _baka_," you teased me. "You only think it's strange because no-one's ever done that to you before. Our mind always classifies unusual situations as strange."

"And rightly so," I snapped.

"You're being silly," you chided me, before leaning in and giving me a light kiss on the lips.

Huh. What the hell? What was that all about? I felt incredibly confused. I ask you now, Haruhi: _what were you thinking? _This was beyond unusual; this was completely outlandish. I have never met anyone so eccentric my whole life. Nothing was adding up: how did we even get to the point where we could be so casual with each other? Did I miss something last night? Did I somehow sleep with you and forget all about it? That's impossible – no sex is that forgettable. So what happened? I still don't understand why you left the hospital room without saying good-bye…not that you ever gave me an explanation. You treated the entire incident as if it had never happened.

Speaking of sex, you never gave that to me. Even though you moved in with me, and shared the same bed, you refused to have sex with me. You were such a hypocritical prude, Haruhi. You kissed with such heated passion, you made out with me for hours, you spooned and you snuggled, but you never allowed me to even pull your top off. It bugged me at times…but made me respect you most of the time. You can never find a girl who refuses to have sex outside of wedlock anymore, so that made you extra special.

Life with you was a series of ups and downs. I could never predict your next move. You painted the walls of my apartment red and green and blue. You changed your dress style every few weeks and gave away all the clothes of the former style to the poor…of course, you borrowed some of my clothes until you went and bought some to match your new style. You signed us up for night school without my consent. You got us a water bed!

You were beyond ordinary. You made me feel as if I had been with you my whole life, and it would be quite unnatural not to be with you. I couldn't even remember what my life was like before I met you. That's how comfortable I was being with you. That's how attached I became to you. You've slinked in and filled my empty life, and I will always cherish you for that.

And one night, when we were sitting side by side on the couch watching TV, digging into the same popcorn bowl, you said something. It was completely out of the blue, but I didn't mind. You only uttered three syllables.

Three syllables which I love even more than our names.

"I love you."

-

**A/N: There you go. Well, how was it? Was it good? Would you be willing to read Haruhi's POV? I guess I'm just nervous. XD I'm already halfway through that chapter, so it will probably up sometime this week. Reviews will make me update faster, though! (hint, hint)**

**Ja ne!**

_- S.N.B. _


	2. Chapter 2

**D/C: I don't own OHSHC. **

**Hello! Thank you all for the lovely reviews you sent about the last chapter; they made me quite pleased. I'll include individual thanks at the bottom, if after finishing this chapter I'm still in the mood to write anything else. XD Anyway, it's time to see Haruhi's POV. Enjoy!**

**Three Syllables **

_Her_

"Haruhi."

"Hikaru."

Three syllables, huh? You're so silly, Hikaru. I always thought you were silly. So what if each of our names had three syllables? I hardly think that's considered important in the greater scheme of things. We're not the first pair to have names with a matching number of syllables, after all. Still, it was amusing to see the childish pleasure in your face every time I said your name or you said mine.

Granted, we did not meet under normal conditions. I mean, I didn't even want to come to the speed dating thing. What a waste of time, I thought. I was in my apartment enjoying a cup of coffee when my friend decided she simply _had _to intervene with my life. You need to go out and see people, Haruhi, she said. I see people; I see them all the time. What she meant was that I had to get off my bum and go find my "special someone." And so she dragged me out of the apartment against my well, without giving me the chance to even change my clothes, and brought me to that place.

It was everything I expected – boring, dull, pathetic. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but my friend kept glancing furtively at me every one in a while, giving me a look which clearly said, "I'll kill you if you leave your chair." Bah. I couldn't care less about these men who sat in front of me. I could see the general outline of their faces, but I couldn't see their features. There were no eyes, no nose, no lips. They didn't even deserve a hello. I wanted to yell at them, tell them to get out of here, go to the real world where they might be able to find the girl of their dreams. They can't be seriously thinking that they might meet her here?

And then you sat across from me, Hikaru. At first, you didn't even have features either. You were just a blank face like the others, wearing a black sports jacket and a white shirt. You asked me what my name was, and I told you it was Haruhi. You said Hikaru. Yeah, so? I was getting too bored by then and I just plopped my head down against my arms and pretended to snore, hoping it will get my point across. And then…I can't believe you did that, but you bonked me on the head! And it hurt, Hikaru; it really hurt. Meanie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" we both said at the same time. Okay…

You started to have eyes now, and I could see that they were extremely furious. You have pretty eyes, Hikaru; did anybody ever tell you that?

"I'm ignoring you," I said.

"And I'm bonking you for ignoring me," you replied.

Fair enough. I glared at you, and you glared back unflinchingly. But then the buzzer sounded and you moved to a second table. My head still pounded where you'd hit me, and with every wince I'd search the room for you and glare…hoping that my gaze would burn twin holes into your head. Even though I didn't even like you, I found myself looking at you often…and I know you caught me doing that.

When you cornered me after the speed dating session, I thought you were going to assault me or something, and I was ready to give you a good kneeing in the groin. However, to my surprise, you just wanted to ask me out. I was able to see your mouth then.

"Hey, think I can buy you a drink?" you had asked.

"Drink as in alcoholic drink?" I asked, and you nodded. Tsk, what's with humankind and alcohol? Alcohol is not the proper way to woo someone, you know. You wouldn't want a relationship based on drunken talk, now, would you? "No, thanks. I don't drink."

You weren't about to give up just yet. "Well, then, coffee?"

I thought about the coffee mug I'd left on the table, and then glanced at the coffee stain on my shirt. "I've had enough coffee for one day," I said.

"Pie? Cake?" you said, and there was a hint of desperation in your voice.

I smiled sweetly at you. "I'm not fond of sweets," I replied.

You gritted your teeth, and I tried not to laugh. "Dinner, then? You can't not dine, and you couldn't have possibly had dinner yet, and…let's face it, no-one hates food," you said, the words tumbling quickly out of your mouth. "We could just grab a quick burger or something. Do you like burgers?"

I studied you thoughtfully for a moment, and then gave in when my stomach uttered a faint growl. "Burgers sound okay," I agreed.

You can't imagine my disgust when I found out that your car was the red sports car I'd kicked on my way inside. You stood for everything I hated – you were rich, probably spoiled, and had not a single care in the world. You were what I'd call a rich bastard, but I didn't say that, of course. I just said, "You're a rich boy."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," you said.

"It _is _a bad thing."

I knew I probably killed any chances of a proper relationship then, but…what the hell? At least I'm getting free dinner. Don't get me wrong, Hikaru; I had nothing against you as a person…but I had everything against you as the class you belonged to.

You took me to a burger joint. I hadn't been in one of those in a long while, and I ordered my fill of those. I could see the horror etched on your face as I munched away on my third or fourth burger; I guess you've never seen a girl with a huge appetite before, eh? The girls you went out with probably ordered miniature dishes and finished half of it.

I think it was the motion. I did not throw up in your car intentionally, Hikaru! I actually felt bad for spraying your leather exterior with the dinner you had paid for, but…what can I do? You took me to a hospital instead of taking me home, and I thought it was rather sweet of you. By then you'd started to have a nose, but I was too weary and tired to take a proper look at your complete face. The doctors at the hospital did a good job with me, giving me fluids and medication, but then they told me I would have to stay the night…and a lump rose to my throat.

I hated hospitals. They terrified me. The smell, the sick people, the screams, the crying…I couldn't deal with it. I guess it's because whenever I was in a hospital, something bad happened. First my mother died, and then my father. It carried bad memories. I had no other choice; I asked you to stay.

You looked completely exasperated. "Why?" you demanded.

"Hospitals scare me," I murmured. You were the first person I'd ever told that to.

I'm eternally grateful to you for staying, Hikaru. You have no idea how much your presence comforted me. I felt bad that you had to deal with my throwing up every so often, and I know I was a hideous sight to look upon…so the experience wasn't exactly rewarding for you. When I woke up next morning, I found you sleeping on the couch. I was able to get my first good look at you, and…okay, okay, I liked what I saw. You were good-looking.

I'm quite good at reading faces…once I find their features, that is…and your face looked laden with emptiness and boredom. Like you had nothing to live for or care about. All rich kids are like that; they have everything and therefore have nothing to work for. It's a sad life, isn't it? It was one of the reasons which made me pity rich people and hate them at the same time.

I didn't stay because…I didn't know what to say to you once you woke up. "Thank you" wouldn't even do you justice. So I put on my clothes and left in a hurry. So shameful, I know, but then…I was never good at dealing with such situations, Hikaru. I'm really sorry; I know you were probably appalled at my behavior. Your disappointed face kept appearing before me even after I'd returned home, scolding me, admonishing me.

I knew I wouldn't be able to get you out of head unless and until I repaid you for what you'd done for me. I showered, slipped into something nice and went back to the hospital. You were already gone, so I asked the hospital staff about you. You had paid for the treatment, so they probably had details of your address and whatnot. They did, and I within moments I was taking a cab to your apartment building. I tried to push resentful thoughts out of my head as I stood in front of your fancy building. _Damn rich bastards. Damn rich bastards. _

I went up to your apartment and knocked at the door. You opened after several knocks, looking haggard and weary. At the sight of me, your jaw nearly dropped.

"Hello," I said cheerfully. You looked like the cat got your tongue and just nodded. "I've come to invite you to brunch."

"Brunch?" you repeated.

You looked in no state for brunch, though…and I know how annoying it is to be dragged out to a public outing when you're looking like someone trampled you. "We need to freshen you up, though," I told him. "You're in no state to leave the house."

So I went inside. I took the briefest of moments to appreciate how huge the place was before taking your hand and going in search of the bathroom. What was I thinking, you wonder, as I stuck your head under the showerhead and lathered it with shampoo? Well, I was thinking that I couldn't possibly strip you out of all your clothes so cleaning your head would suffice. Your body could just be perfumed instead.

Okay, okay. So my behavior wasn't what you may call orthodox, but…you see, I really don't care about norms. Norms are just unspoken rules society set for us without our consent, and I was never one to go along with something that I hadn't already approved of. So if I wanted to barge in on a guy I barely knew and give him a shower, then I'll do it. And…there was the tiny little truth about me not knowing how to act around guys because I've never been with one. Besides, you looked too stunned to move.

So, while you probably thought it was so strange that I was cleaning you up, I thought it was fairly normal. And then I started to help you into your clothes and you warded me off.

"I think I can get myself dressed," you said.

I tried not to roll my eyes. "Of course you can," I said. You can't imagine my glee when you came out a few minutes later with a humiliated look on your face as you failed miserably to button up your shirt. So I buttoned your shirt, pulled up your jeans and zipped them up…all the time feeling a strange heat radiating through the fabric. I thought you were probably hot, and I tried to locate the air conditioning switch but couldn't find it anywhere. Now I know you were just horny. That's _so _typical of you, Hikaru.

I know you. I know there were so many times you wanted to pick me, tear the clothes off of my body and make love to me for days…but that wasn't the way I rolled, darling. I strongly believed that sex was something sacred, and that it should be only be between two married people. I know it bugged you. But I'm not about to bend my rules for you, and you know how stubborn I can be.

"Haruhi, what on Earth…?" you demanded after I put your shoes on.

I blinked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" you said.

Gee, I thought it was obvious. "I'm just getting you ready for brunch," I answered.

You took in a deep breath. "Haruhi, we've known each other for less than…twelve hours and you've already given me a shower and…" you said.

"To be fair, I only washed your hair," I corrected you.

There was a vein throbbing in your temple. "You still saw me half-naked, dammit!" you exploded. "You stripped me right to my boxers and dressed me again! Doesn't that strike you as strange? Do you do that to people all the time? Do you barge in on them and give them showers and dress them up? And how did you find out my address, for God's sake?"

I smiled. "I asked around," I said truthfully. Then I titled my head. "Is it so wrong?"

"It's not normal!"

I saw that coming. I chuckled. "Just because it's not normal doesn't mean it's wrong, _baka_," I teased. "You only think it's strange because no-one's ever done that to you before. Our mind always classifies unusual situations as strange."

"And rightly so," you snapped.

"You're being silly," I chided you, and…I kissed you.

I don't know why I kissed you. It was quite unlike me to kiss someone I barely knew. But it felt so right. I enjoyed it, albeit it being a brief kiss. I wanted to lean in and kiss you again, but you were already looking so shell-shocked and I thought another kiss might kill you. I didn't bring up the events of last night because I knew you'd figure out that this, the brunch, was my way of repaying you for what you did for me.

I also wanted to wipe that empty look from your face. That's why I always tried to make life unusual for you. You've already showed me how attached you are to norms, and I wanted to show you how much fun you could have if you ignored those norms and lived life the way you wanted. Okay, I'll be honest: the bright colors I painted the apartment with hurt my eyes and the water bed was way too uncomfortable, but…it made the emptiness fade away from your face day by day, and I was willing to sacrifice everything for that.

You made me happy, and it wasn't just the way you were always looking so shell-shocked or the way you kissed me – not that that didn't make me happy, because it did; you're a good kisser, Hikaru. It was the way you were willing to accept everything about me, the way you put me before anything or anyone else, the way you memorized all my quirks and acted according to them, the way you made it so comfortable for me to be around you.

It was inevitable that I would finally say it. I knew it before I said it, but I was just stalling for time.

"I love you," I said suddenly one night.

I realized something when I said it; three syllables. That sentence had three syllables, just like our names. I dared take a look at your face, and you looked shell-shocked as usual. But then you enveloped me in your arms and said your own three syllables.

"I love _you." _

To this day I wonder if you'd only stressed on the "you" to avoid adding the forth syllable that comes with "too". You're so silly, Hikaru.

**-**

**A/N: All done! You know, I finished this in a relatively shorter time than what took me to finish the first chapter. I guess the fact that the dialogue was already there helped. Hehe. Oh, well, this was fun while it lasted. I'll try to come up with similar stories every once in a while. But now, I would like to thank the following members: **

_**Dera Sin: **__XD The story doesn't exactly have a point or anything; it's merely describing a relationship between Hikaru and Haruhi. I called it Three Syllables because it begins and ends with three syllables. I'm glad you liked it, though. Thanks for the review! _

_**.: **__Thank you! A mistake? Really? Where? Would you point it out to me please? And how did you like Haruhi's POV, then? _

_**AnimeCookie: **__I hope you enjoyed Haruhi's POV! Thank you for the review!_

_**Kats02980416: **__Thank you so much for the lovely review! I really love the relationship between Haruhi and Hikaru, and I seriously hope they do end up together in the manga. I feel that Hikaru needs Haruhi more than Tamaki needs her; it's Hikaru's eyes that need opening, and his world that needs saving, and not Tamaki's. _

_**Hitsugaya07: **__Hey, Hitsu-chan, thank you for the review! It's all thanks to you that I've started writing such stories, and I'll be sure to write more things like this! If I'm lousy when it comes to updating, it's because I'm swamped with all sorts of different tasks and projects. (mumbles)_

**And thanks to anyone who reviews after this! **

_- S. N. B. _


End file.
